


L.A. Love

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Happy Ending, John Winchester Bashing, M/M, Past Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	1. L.A. Love

If there was one thing Lucifer Pellegrino knew it was that Sam Winchester was his. And that Sam Winchester belonged to him and also that he was Sam's and he belonged to Sam. So that is how Lucifer found himself in a car driving from Kansas City to LA in order to reclaim Sam the love of his life and so he and Sam could start a new happy life together in L.A. The only problem was Sam didn't know he was coming he didn't have Sam's number but he knew where he lived so this really was a mission of love. Lucifer just hoped that Sam wouldn't reject him and turn him and away and would take him in and love him and then they could start there happy life together Lucifer hoped.

Lucifer's stomach turned to knot's as he pulled onto the 101 towards LA. It had been along and tiresome drive but it was all worth it cause he would get to see his Sammy in the end. Lucifer's eyes were focused on the busy highway as he drove along the pacific coast  
"God its beautiful" Lucifer said to himself as he took a brief moment to look at the view right beside him  
He hoped that he and Sam would spend plenty of time at the beach  
and the knots in Lucifer's stomach got tighter as he got closer to L.A.  
"40 more minuets the sign says" Lucifer says to himself and the thoughts about Sam and there new life soon turn from happy to bad  
"Oh god what if he rejects me?? What if turns me away?? What if he slams the door in my face?? What if he tells me to go away and never come back?? Oh god!! I can't go back to Kansas City!! I can't!!" Lucifer thinks to himself 

Soon Lucifer's thoughts become so bad that he begins to panic and almost looses control of his car and crash it into the ocean below. Lucifer manages to get control of his car and when he see's the first rest stop he pulls into it and parks his car. He throws is car door open and vomits  
"Oh god!! Get a hold of yourself Lucifer!!" Lucifer says once he's done throwing up  
"everything will be alright!! And if with it isn't you'll find something that will work out you always have" Lucifer says to himself calming himself down  
once Lucifer has calmed himself down he wipes the little vomit of his shoes and mouth head into the small travel center and uses the restroom and then grabs some snacks and drinks from the small store before heading back out onto the road 

Lucifer manages to calm himself down again but is still really nervous. So to calm himself down he turns on the radio and hears a song about a woman signing about different cities and places and her apparent love for them 

L.A. got the people saying la la la la la

Brooklyn saying la la la la la

Hacienda saying la la la la la

Vegas saying la la la la la

Rio saying la la la la la

Tokyo saying la la la la la

Down under saying la la la la la

Miami saying la la la la la

Jamaica

"This is a good song" Lucifer thinks as he drives  
"I wonder if Sam's heard this song?? I wonder if he likes it??"  
"If he doesn't that's ok!! But if he's never heard it i can have him listen to it"  
"I wonder what the name of it is??"  
Lucifer is soon snapped out of his thinking by the woman singing about more locations 

L.A got the people sayin' la la la

Moscow sayin', la la la

España, la la la

Kingston sayin' la la la

San Diego sayin' la la la

Chi-Town sayin' la la la

Germany sayin' la la la

La Puente sayin' la la la

Ibiza

Lucifer jams out to the rest of the song which includes the woman "Every city every country every place" over and over and then her again singing about more locations and then something about "We on that Cali shit" and more stuff before the song ends  
"That was Fergie L.A. Love" The voice on the radio says after the song ends  
"Fergie eh??" Lucifer says and then goes back to focusing on the road not really listening to the next song playing  
eventually Lucifer finds himself getting closer and closer to L.A. until eventually he enters the L.A. city limits  
"Here we go" Lucifer says as and turns onto the major L.A. highway only to find himself stuck in an eight lane traffic jam  
"Oh boy!! Well at least it's early afternoon" Lucifer says as he and his car sit in the jam 

After what seems like forever (only about an hour or so) Lucifer gets off on the nearest exit to Sam's apartment  
Lucifer can feel his heart pounding in his chest as he gets closer and closer to Sam's apartment  
"Keep it together Luce!! If Sam says no we always have the back up plan" Lucifer says to himself  
and before long Lucifer pulls up in front of the sleek modern luxury apartment building Sam calls home  
Lucifer inhales then exhales "Here we go!!" He says and then gets out of the car and walks into the apartment building 

"Can i help you??" The blonde girl at the receptionist desk asks 

"Uh yes i'm looking for Sam Winchester please i'm an old friend of his" Lucifer says 

"Is he expecting you??" she asks 

"Yes he is" Lucifer says lying 

"Ok!!" She says and then types something into a computer 

"Sam Winchester 32nd floor apartment 3260" She says 

"Thank you" Lucifer says with a smile 

"Your welcome" She replies smiling 

Lucifer than walks across to the elevator hits the button and then gets in. He's the only one in the elevator but the ride is quick and soon Lucifer is on the 32nd floor and searches for Sam's apartment. And soon finds it it's located at the end of a long hall and the door is pushed in a little more than the others. Lucifer walks up to the door and does the breathing techniques he learned from his therapist before he knocks on the door 

"I'm coming!!" A man's voice shouts from behind "It's Sam!!" Lucifer thinks to himself 

the door opens and a tall man in some sweatpants and tank top appears "Yes?? How can i help you??" He asks 

"Hi Sam" Lucifer says 

his eyes get wide "Lucifer??" He says 

"It's me in the flesh" Lucifer says 

"What are you doing here??" Sam asks in a not upset but kinda happy tone 

"For you Sam!! i miss you!! And i drove all the way from Kansas City to see you, to be with you!! Please tell me this wasn't a mistake" Lucifer asks 

Sam stands there for a minuet not saying anything, shocked and the smile that was on Lucifer's face disappears 

"I can see it was i'll just go" Lucifer says and starts back down the hall 

"No!!" Sam says suddenly 

"What??" Lucifer says stopped in his tracks 

"I said no Lucifer!!" Sam says and then pulls Lucifer into this arms and kisses him on the lips 

"Sam wha.." Lucifer asks only to be cut off by Sam 

"I missed you to Lucifer, I'm glad your here i've been hoping one day you show up and come back into my life and now you are" Sam says and then kisses Lucifer again 

"Oh god Sam i've missed you" Lucifer says 

"I've missed you to" Sam says and then kisses Lucifer again 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Fancy

The two remain in there embrace for a few minuets there lips passionately pressed against one another's until they finally pull apart 

"I think we should head into your apartment" Lucifer suggests 

"Why??" Sam asks 

"Cause there all standing outside watching us"

"Oh!!"

Sam looks over and see's a large crowd of people has gathered outside and is watching them. Sam blushes then smiles and waves at the crowd before dragging Lucifer into his apartment 

"Sorry about that!! You know how neighbors can be" Sam says as he shuts the door behind them 

"Yeah" Lucifer says nodding his head in agreement

Sam guides Lucifer into the living room of his huge apartment Lucifer's eyes gaping at the enormity and luxuriousness of the apartment 

"It's huge!!" Lucifer says as he sits on the couch 

"I know" Sam says and then sits down next to Lucifer 

"I mean Sam this place is bigger than my childhood home"

"Yeah i mean it is two stories"

"TWO STORIES!!"

"Yep!!"

"HOW??"

"Were on the top floor"

"Sammy!! I knew you were a lawyer and doing well but this!!"

Sam smiles "Thanks!! It turns out in L.A. you can make a very very good living"

"How much you pay for it??" Lucifer asks 

"3.2 million" Sam says 

"3.2 MILLION!!" 

"Well i paid it off upfront and like i said i'm making a very very good living"

Lucifer not sure what to say just sits back on the large plush half square shaped couch and looks around the massive apartment. From what Lucifer can see there's a kitchen, dining room, and living room with floor to ceiling windows, and a spiral staircase that leads to the second floor. There's probably other rooms in the apartment but Lucifer doesn't have to look for them all

"So uh..You really missed me??" Lucifer says suddenly 

"Yeah!! Why do you ask??" Sam says 

"Well how come you never looked for me or tried to find me??" Lucifer asks 

Sam puts his head in his hands and tears swell up in his eyes 

"Sam?? Sammy are you ok??" 

"My dad" 

"What??"

"My dad he found out i was gay and seeing you and he kicked me out!! And told me when i left for college i could never see you again and to never come home and so i did and Lucifer i'm sorry"

"No Sammy it's ok!! your dad is a homophobic dick bag and he can never hurt us again!!" Lucifer says and wraps his arms around Sam

"Dean had already gotten out and was away at college and Adam was living with are uncle Bobby and i didn't know what to do!! i kept seeing you cause i was away from him but when i left for college i never looked back" Sam says tears now streaming down his cheeks 

"Sam look at me!!" Lucifer commands and Sam obeys 

"John Winchester is out of our lives!! And can never hurt us and keep us apart again!! And i don't blame you, I just wanna be with you" Lucifer says 

Sam smiles "That's all i want to" Sam says and then kisses Lucifer

"You taste delicious" Lucifer says as the kissing quickly heats up

"Thank you" Sam replies as he begins to remove both his and Lucifer's clothing 

"Bedroom??" Lucifer asks 

"Yeah" Sam says and then picks up an underwear clad Lucifer and carries him up the stairs to his bedroom 

"God i've missed that!!" Lucifer says as he falls back onto Sam's large bed in his huge master bedroom

"I have to" Sam says 

"Have you 'been' with anyone else since me" Lucifer asks 

"i haven't had what we had but i've dated" Sam says 

"I've really never had time to date anyone i've been busy with school and work these past few years"

"So you haven't had sexy in the past few years"

"No no!! I've had sex i just haven't dated anyone for a long period of time

"Ah!!"

The tow both lie in bed enjoying the silence and each others company before Sam speaks up again 

"I'm meeting some friends for lunch later and i'm just wanting to know if you'd like to come??" Sam asks 

"I'd love to" Lucifer says

"Good!!" Sam says "But..."

"Do i have any clothes?? Yes!! I have some stuff in the bag i brought up with me. But everything else is either in my car or the U-Haul truck coming later"

"U-Haul truck??"

"Yep"

"Wow!! You had this planned out"

"Yes i did"

"Ok then lets shower get dressed and head out"

"Alright" Lucifer says and the two head into the shower

After there showered which Sam had insisted they both take at once (To save money he said) (To have sex Lucifer said) they get dressed and head on there way to lunch 

"Who's car should we take??" Sam asks 

"Lets take yours mine full of stuff" Lucifer says 

"Alright" Sam says and guides Lucifer to his car a whit four door Mercedes Benz

"I'm impressed Sam" Lucifer says as he gets in the car 

"Thanks" Sam says as he shuts his door and starts the car 

"I mean this is a really nice car" Lucifer says as they take off 

"It is isn't it"

"How much did it cost??"

"57,100"

"Wow!!"

"Wow what??"

"I thought it would cost more than that"

"I did to I was shocked to find they were not as expensive"

"And it is exactly your style"

"What??"

"Nothing!!"

Sam focuses back on driving and Lucifer looses himself in his thoughts "A four door Mercedes Benz?? I knew Sam always wanted a nice car!! But he always talked about a two door convertible why a four door?? And in such a boring color?? OH GOD!! He has a kid doesn't he!! That's why he has the four door!! And one of those rooms is his kids room that's why i saw those toys there OH GOD!! NO NO!! Lucifer get your head together you don't know that he has a kid!! Now don't start this again!!" Lucifer thinks to himself and soon Lucifer is snapped out of his thoughts by the radio turning on and a young woman singing about being Fancy 

I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow

"You like this song??" Sam asks 

"I've never heard it before" Lucifer says 

"Really!!"

"Yeah i've never heard this song before what's it called"

"Fancy by Iggy Azalea featuring Charli XCX"

"Iggy who?? and Charli what??"

"Iggy Azalea and Charli XCX" Sam says laughing 

"Never heard of them" Lucifer says 

"You've never heard Work or Boom Clap or I Love It??"

"I've heard those songs before i just didn't know who sung them"

"Well now you know"

"Michael didn't like those songs"

Sam laughs 

I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name  
'Bout to blow

Trash the hotel  
Let's get drunk on the mini bar  
Make the phone call  
Feels so good getting what I want  
Yeah, keep on turning it up  
Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck  
Film star, yeah I'm deluxe  
Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch  
Ow...

the song finishes up and Sam stops the car 

"Were here" He says and takes the keys out of the ignition "Ready??" He asks 

"Yes" Lucifer tells him and then they both get out of the car 

Sam hands the keys to a valet and he and Lucifer walk into the restaurant 

"Hi!! How can i help you??" A smiling brunette headed woman asks 

"Hi were meeting some people here the reservations Winchester" Sam says 

"Alright!! Follow me" She says and leads them over to a large table where a large group of people are sitting. The hostess places the menu's on the table in two empty places and Sam sits down but Lucifer's eyes get wide when he see's who's sitting there 

"OH MY GOD!!" He says 

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Rude Boy

"OH MY GOD!!" Lucifer says and his mouth gapes open 

Sitting at that table is there old group. Dean (Sam's older brother by four years), Castiel, Gabriel, Jo, Ash (her brother), Charlie, and of course Sam and there were also four other people whom he didn't recognize 

Lucifer stands there for a minuet not sure what to say or do. Should he run should he stay?? Should he smile should he frown?? She he laugh should he cry?? He really doesn't know what do. he decides to leave and is about to turn and run out when Jo looks over and sees him

"Lucifer??" She says he eyes wide and everyone turns and looks at him

"Damn!!" Lucifer says to himself 

"Lucifer Pellegrino is that you??" Jo asks as she gets out of her seat 

"Yes it is Jo and it's good to see you again" Lucifer says 

Jo doesn't say anything to him she just runs over to him and latches her arms around him 

"Oh god!! It's so good to see you again" Jo says still hugging Lucifer 

Lucifer smiles and tries not to cry 

"Oh my god you've changed so much" Jo says once she pulls away from Lucifer

Lucifer laughs "So have you little miss pig tales" Lucifer says 

"Shut up!!" Jo says and slaps Lucifer on the chest 

Lucifer just laughs 

"Come on the gangs all here" Jo says and then drags Lucifer to the table where he sits next to Sam 

"You remember Dean, Cas, Gabe, Charlie, Ash, and of course me!!" Jo says 

"Well yeah of course!! That's why i stopped and was gaping at the table" Lucifer says 

Jo laughs "And these are the newbies Ruby Jones, Bela Talbot, Garth Fitzgerald, and Balthazar West" Jo says and points to each person 

"Actually it's Garth Fitzgerald the fourth" Garth says 

Jo rolls her eyes "Anyways this is Lucifer Pellegrino Sam's ex.."

"Boyfriend!! Sam's boyfriend" Lucifer says interjecting Jo 

Jo stares at Lucifer with her "You sneaky son of bitch stare" as does everyone else except Sam who gives him a smile 

"What??" Lucifer asks 

"You sly fox you" Jo says 

"Congrats Sammy" Dean says

"Thanks" Sam says a takes a drink of his water 

"So Luci how long have you been it town??" Gabe asks 

Sam blushes and looks at Lucifer 

"Sam it's fine they deserve to know" Lucifer says 

"Alright" Sam says and bites into a bread stick

"I got here today around early morning late afternoon i drove from Kansas City to L.A all night" Lucifer says 

"And Sam knew you were coming??" Charlie asks 

"Nope" Lucifer says 

"You mean you just showed up at Sam's front door!!" Jo says 

"Yep" Lucifer tells here calmly 

"And he was ok with it??" Dean asks 

"Oh he was more than ok with it" Lucifer says and bites into a bread stick seductively 

Dean almost chokes on his whiskey, Cas blushes, and Ash and Jo both high five each other 

"Nice going bro" Gabe says and then calls for a waitress "Waitress!! A bottle of your finest, biggest, and most expensive champagne" 

"Alright" She says and walks away to get the champagne 

"So you show up to his apartment, fuck, and then talk??" Bela asks 

"No i should up to his apartment we talked and then fucked" Lucifer says biting into another bread stick 

"What do you talk about??" Ruby asks 

"About us and about why we've been apart for so long and about how happy we are to start a new life together in L.A" Lucifer says 

"I don't mean to pry but why were you two apart for so long??" Ruby asks 

Everyone at the table sans Ruby, Bela, Balthazar, and Garth get quite and have sullen looks come over there faces 

"Did i say something wrong" Ruby asks 

"Are dad was a druken bigoted homophobic asshole and when are parents divorced are mom got custody of the three of us i was 16, Sammy was 12 and are youngest brother Adam was 11. We moved away from are dad who tried and failed many times to get custody of the three of us. And when are mom died when i was 18, Sam was 14, and Adam was 13 are uncle Bobby and aunt Karen got custody of us. And at the start Sam's senior year he went to stay with are dad to take care of him" Dean says 

"I knew Adam wasn't strong enough mentally, emotionally, or physically to do it so he stayed with Bobby and Karen and Dean was off at college. And the night of are graduation party he caught me and Lucifer called us both Faggots and chased Lucifer of the property. Kicked me out told me to go to college and never come to come back and to never see that faggot again and if i did he'd beat us both or even worse. So i did i left and never cane back" Sam explains 

"Oh my god you guys i'm so sorry" Bela says

"It's ok cause now that asshole is dead and in hell where he belongs" Sam says and Dean nods his head in agreement 

"Sam can i ask you a question" Balthazar says 

"Sure go ahead" Sam tells him 

"Why did you move in with your dad??" He asks 

"He was a bad alcoholic and he hurt himself a lot while he was drunk so i would take care of him it wasn't a full time thing at first but near the end of the school year it was. But i usually ate and slept at are uncle Bobby and aunt Karen's as much as i could" Sam tells him 

"Oh" is Balthazar's only response 

Before anyone can say anything else the waitress comes back with the champagne and they all order lunch. Lunch turns out to be a very fun affair Lucifer catches up with all his old friends and gets to learn more about Sam's new friends and comes out to find the toys in the apartment belong to Dean and Cas's kids his nephews a sigh of relief comes over Lucifer when he learns this. Eventually then finish up lunch and pay the bill and Sam and Lucifer are at home in there bed naked 

"What do you want Lucifer??" Sam asks 

"You" Lucifer says 

"Perfect" Sam replies 

"But first" Lucifer says and gets out of bed 

"But first what??" Sam asks 

Lucifer smiles and walks over naked to Sam's radio and turns it on Rihanna's Rude Boy starts to play and Lucifer does a sexy naked dance 

Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

"Oh my god!!" Sam says laughing as Lucifer inches closer to the bed 

Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me

She sings as Lucifer crawls naked on the bed and Sam's pulls him on top of him pulling him into an embrace and starts to kiss him 

Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Be the captain  
Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Do your thing, yeah  
Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe

She sings as as the two start to get hot and heavy 

Tonight  
I'm a let it  
Be fire  
Tonight  
I'm a let you  
Take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can  
Get it on  
Yeah we can get it on  
Yeah

She sings as they slip beneath the silk sheets of Sam;s large master bed 

And soon the rest of the song becomes faded out as Sam and Lucifer are preoccupied by other things 

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Shake It Off

When Lucifer woke up the next morning he looked over and smiled. Sam was still asleep Lucifer planted a light kiss on Sam's head than got out of bed and put of some sweat pants and a t-shirt from one of the bags that brought up from Lucifer's car yesterday after they got back from lunch and heads down into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Lucifer is in the middle of frying some bacon when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him

"What is it??" Sam asks 

"Bacon and eggs" Lucifer says 

"Smells good" Sam says 

"Thank you!!" Lucifer says proudly 

"Anyways good morning" Sam says and plants a kiss on Lucifer's lips 

"Morning yourself" Lucifer says and kisses Sam back 

"When did you get up??" Sam asks as he walks to the fridge and get the orange juice bottle 

"I don't know but before you" Lucifer says and turns off the stove

Sam laughs and pours a glass of orange juice "Need help" He asks 

"Yes!! Please put this plate of eggs and plate of bacon on the island and then help me make toast" Lucifer says and then hands Sam the plates of eggs and bacon 

"Alright" Sam says as he takes the plates and puts them on the kitchen island and then goes to help Lucifer make toast 

"What to do want me to do??" Sam asks 

"I want you to cut the toast in half when i take it out but first put the tub of butter on the island please" Lucifer says then hands Sam the tub of butter 

Sam takes the tub of butter and put it's on the island then walks back over to where Lucifer is stationed and see's there's already a plate of toast waiting to be cut 

"These??" Sam asks 

"Yes please" Lucifer says and pops more toast in the toaster 

Sam proceeds to slice the toast

"Here" Lucifer says and hands Sam more toast

Once that is done Sam carries the plate of toast over to the island and they sit down to eat 

"Umm!! This is good Luce" Sam says mouth full of egg 

"Thank you" Lucifer says proudly 

"What did you put in these??" Sam asks 

"In the eggs" Lucifer says 

"Yes" Sam says 

"Salt, pepper, season salt, minced onions, and garlic powder" Lucifer says as he takes some bacon 

"Wow" Sam says 

"It's a family recipe" Lucifer says as he eats some bacon 

"It's very good" Sam says 

"It is" Lucifer says as he eats 

"So what are we gonna today??" Sam asks as he puts some dishes in the dishwasher 

"Well the U-Haul truck is coming later today so i figured we could just stay in and relax" Lucifer says 

"Fine with me" Sam says 

"Good" Lucifer says and sits down on the couch 

Sam looks at Lucifer and smiles "Ya know we ate such a hefty breakfast why don't we work it off" Sam says and sits down next to Lucifer on the couch 

"I think that is an excellent idea" Lucifer says and kisses Sam

"I'm glad you like the idea" Sam says and kisses Lucifer back and then gets off the couch 

Lucifer makes a surprise face "What are you doing??" Lucifer asks 

Sam smiles "You'll see" He says and then turns on the radio

Taylor Swifts Shake It Off comes on and Lucifer laughs 

"You big dork" Lucifer says laughing as Sam starts to dance to the song

I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm

I go on too many dates [chuckle]  
But I can't make them stay  
At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm

But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

Sam dances towards Lucifer on the couch "Come on Luce dance with me" Sam says and then picks Lucifer up and the two start to dance 

 

Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

"I like this song" Lucifer says 

"So do i" Sam replies 

 

I never miss a beat  
I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)  
I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

"I could dance to it all day" Lucifer says 

"Same here" Sam says 

But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, "It's gonna be alright."

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

The song says as Sam and Lucifer groove and shake to the beat 

Hey, hey, hey  
Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,  
You could've been getting down to this sick beat.

Sam trips over his own to feet and falls onto Lucifer knocking both of them onto the couch 

"Sorry" Sam says 

"That's alright" Lucifer says 

My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake

Yeah ohhh

Neither of them bother to get up instead they both stay in place and stare in each others eyes before Sam bends forward and plants a kiss on Lucifer's lips who eagerly replies 

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)  
I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

Soon the two are full on making out and starting to remove each others clothes as Taylor Swift plays in the background 

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

"God i love you so much Lu" Sam says in between heavy kisses 

"Me to" Lucifer replies 

"I'm sorry i left you"

"I'm sorry i never tried to find you"

"It's ok cause now were together"

"Yes, Yes we are"

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

The song continues as Sam and Lucifer's make out session is closer to moving into full blown sex. However that's stopped when there is aloud knock at the door. Sam says and puts his clothes back on before he gets off the couch 

Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off

The song ends and Sam turns off the radio and there's another loud knock at the door 

"I'm coming!!" Sam shouts and then walks over to the door quickly looking at Lucifer who is putting back on his clothes 

there's another loud knock 

"COMING!!" Sam shouts and races over to the boor and opens it 

"Dean??" Sam says as he opens the door 

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Boom Clap

"Dean??" Sam says as he opened the door

"Hey little brother" Dean says standing at the door 

"Dean what are you doing here" Sam asks 

"Well i tried to call you to tell you i was coming over but you didn't answer" Dean says 

"Oh" Sam says in reply 

Anyways i saw a U-Haul truck out front and they asked me if i knew the apartment of a Sam Winchester. I told them yes cause that's where i was headed so i offered to help them move all of what i guess is Lucifer's stuff up here" Dean says

"Oh!! Well come in then" Sam says and opens the door more and then steps aside 

Dean makes a motion with his hand and then enters the apartment followed by movers all carrying boxes and suitcases of stuff 

"Sam who is it??" Lucifer asks 

"It's Dean and the movers your stuff is here" Sam responds

"Oh!!" Lucifer says and then gets off the couch 

"Which one of you is Lucifer Pellegrino??" A mover asks as he puts some boxes on the floor in the living room 

"That would be me" Lucifer says as he steps forward 

"Where do you want this stuff??" He asks 

"Just put it in the living room and will sort through it later" Lucifer says 

"Alright" The mover says and then they all head out to the truck to get Lucifer's stuff 

An hour, two downpours, and an unfortunate incident with a bed later. All of Lucifer's stuff is up in the apartment and the movers have been paid and gone 

"Well i'll just leave you two to your domestic bliss" Dean says 

"Bye Dean" Sam says 

"Yeah bye Dean" Lucifer says 

Dean smiles and slowly shakes his head and then shuts the door 

"Well shall he sort" Lucifer asks 

"That's a good idea" Sam says 

"Alright then" Lucifer says and starts to open a box 

"Well there's one thing you don't need" Sam says 

"And what's that" Lucifer asks 

"A bed" Sam says 

"And why is that" Lucifer asks

"Cause you already have one" Sam says smiling

Lucifer smiles 

 

FOUR MONTHS LATER 

 

"SAM!!" Lucifer called from the bottom of the stairs "SAM COME ON WERE GONNA BE LATE!! LIKE ALWAYS!!" Lucifer shouts again 

"I'M COMING!!" Sam shouts back 

It had been four months since Lucifer had moved in. That was in June and it was now October and in those four months much had changed. Lucifer had gotten a job at one of the cities top investment firms (finance was his major in college) and Lucifer got to meet his nephews whom he adored and who adored him right back. And also Sam and Lucifer caught up with each other it had been ten years since they last say each other and that had a lot of catching up to do. And in those four months and they had and they also fell more and more in love with each other. So that is why tonight Sam decided to make Lucifer his for life and pop the question he just hoped Lucifer would say yes.

"SAM HURRY UP!! ALL ARE FRIENDS ARE HERE AND WAITING!!" Lucifer shouts 

Little did he know all there friends were in on Sam's plan. This 'party' they were going to was all a rouse to get them to all gather at there apartment to witness there happy moment

"Is he gonna be down soon?? Were gonna be late" Ash says as he stares at his watch 

"I HAVE NO IDEA!!" Lucifer shouts after four months of living with Sam he still wasn't used to him taking forever to get ready 

Lucifer sighed and sat down on the couch 

"Here he comes" Ruby says and slightly shakes Lucifer's arm 

"Don't get up" Sam says and then walks down the stairs and over to Lucifer 

"What's going on?? When are we gonna leave for the party??" Lucifer asks 

"There is no party" Sam says 

"WHAT!! YOU MEAN I SPENT ALL THAT TIME GETTING DRESSED UP FOR NOTHING!!" Lucifer says pissed 

"Not for nothing" Sam says and then gets down on his knee 

"Oh my god!! What is happening??" Lucifer says 

"Lucifer Pellegrino will you marry me??" Sam asks 

"Yes!!" Lucifer says and then Sam opens the box revealing a gold Cartier ring an then he slips it on Lucifer's finger 

"Do you like it??" Sam asks 

"I love it" Lucifer says and lurches forward and kisses Sam

"How did you pull this off" Lucifer asks after they part 

"I had help" Sam says and looks over at the large group 

Lucifer opens his mouth to talk 

"Now, Now, This is not the time for asking questions it's the time for celebrating" Dean says and pops a bottle of champagne

"Gabe turn on the radio" Bela says 

"With pleasure!!" Gabe says and walks over to the radio and tuns it on 

Boom boom boom clap

You're picture perfect blue  
Sunbathing on the moon  
Stars shining as your bones illuminate  
First kiss just like a drug  
Under your influence  
You take me over you're the magic in my veins  
This must be love

Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now

"I love this song!!" Bela announces 

"I do to!!" Sam says 

"Me to!!" Lucifer says 

Sam takes his fiance and starts to dance and soon everyone else takes there respective love and dances 

No silver or no gold  
Could dress me up so good  
You're the glitter in the darkness of my world  
Just tell me what to do  
I'll fall right into you  
Going under cast a spell just say the word  
I feel your love

"I love you babe" Sam whispers in Lucifer's ear 

"I love you to sweetheart" Lucifer whispers back into Sam's ear 

And then the two kiss each other 

Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Luce" Sam tells Lucifer 

"Me to Sammich me to" Lucifer says back 

You are the light and I will follow  
You let me lose my shadow  
You are the sun the glowing halo  
And you keep burning me up with all of your love

Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now

Lucifer couldn't be happier he was engaged to the man of his dreams and they had a wonderful life together he couldn't have imagined four months ago that he'd ever be this happy again. But here he was in Sam's arms dancing having just gotten engaged to him and all there friends here to. What more could Lucifer asks for.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Baby One More Time

The next day after the engagement and the impromptu party and the hot and heavy sex that followed. Lucifer was sitting at the the kitchen island his laptop in front of him waiting for his brother older Michael to connect to skype.

Lucifer came from quite a large family. It was made up of his Dad Chuck. his mom Becky and then the kids (in order) Alistair, Michael, Lucifer, Azazel, Gadreel, Anna, Naomi, Inias, Samandriel. and Hanna With 13 people growing up in one house you thought space would be tight. But luckily they lived in a HUGE house so there was plenty of room. They also grew up in a very open and tolerant home as Lucifer and several of his siblings were gay. But like i said they were all tolerant so nothing changed. Although his parents did seem a little to happy each time one of there kids came out. And Michael they all said was the gayest of them all 

Luci!!" Michael said excitedly through the computer 

"Hey Mikey" Lucifer says back 

"So i'm guessing life's going well!! It's been almost five months and you haven't come home" Michael says 

"You could say that" Lucifer says smirking 

"What do you mean??" Michael says 

Lucifer smiles and then holds up his ring finger 

Micheal's mouth gapes open "LUCIFER YOUR ENGAGED!!" Micheal says 

"Yep" Lucifer says 

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?? AND WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME??" Micheal asks 

"Calm down Mikey, It happened yesterday and i was planning on telling you today" Lucifer says and puts his hand down 

"I'm the first one you told right??" Michael asks 

"Yes your the first person i've told" Lucifer says 

"What about your friends??" Michael asks 

Lucifer sighs and then explains everything Dean told him while they ate shrimp and lox and drank champagne last night 

"Wow!! I didn't know old moose had it in him to be so romantic i'm impressed" Michael says 

"Thanks!! Anyways how are you and Adam??" Lucifer asks 

Micheal sighs " and then flashes a smile and holds up his ring finger WERE ENGAGED!!" Micheal all but shouts 

"Mikey congrats!! I knew Adam was a keeper!!" Lucifer says proudly 

"Thank you" Michael says 

"How long have you two been engaged??" Lucifer asks 

"Two weeks" Michael says calmly 

"Two weeks!!" Lucifer repeats

"Yes" Michael says 

"Where you gonna tell me today??" Lucifer asks 

"Yes i was and your the first person i told" Micheal says 

"Good!!" Lucifer responds 

The two just sit in place staring at each other through there computer screens before smiles break out over there faces 

"You remember are deal??" Lucifer asks 

"You mean that really stupid one that said if for some reason we both end up engaged at the same time we have to lipsync to Baby One More Time?? Yeah i remember it" Michael says 

"Shall we??" Lucifer asks 

"Lets!!" Micheal says 

The two get up and both leave there respective places. hey come back down a few minuets later with there iPod's

"Ready??" Lucifer asks 

"Ready as ever!!" Micheal says 

They both then hit play and Britney Spears Baby One More Time starts to play 

Oh, baby, baby  
Oh, baby, baby

Oh, baby, baby, how was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh, baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah

Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now  
Oh, because

My loneliness is killin' me  
(And I)  
I must confess I still believe  
(Still believe)  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me, baby, one more time

Lucifer and Micheal both lipsync to each other behind there respective screens 

Oh, baby, baby, the reason I breathe is you  
Boy, you've got me blinded  
Oh, pretty baby, there's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
It's not the way I planned it

Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now  
Oh because

My loneliness is killing' me  
(And I)  
I must confess I still believe  
(Still believe)  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me, baby, one more time

Oh, baby, baby, how was I supposed to know  
Oh, pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go

I must confess that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here and give me a sign  
Hit me, baby, one more time

My loneliness is killin' me  
(And I)  
I must confess I still believe  
(Still believe)  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me, baby, one more time

(I must confess)  
My loneliness is killin' me  
(That my loneliness is killing me now)  
I must confess I still believe  
(Don't you know I still believe)

When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
(That you will be here)  
Give me a sign  
Hit me, baby, one more time

"Why did we make that deal??" Michael asks once the songs over 

"Cause it was 1999 were teens and probably a little drunk and cause Britney Spears is hot" Lucifer says 

"Probably" Micheal says 

Just then a door opens 

"Sam's home i gotta go, talk to ya later ok" Lucifer says 

"Ok!! Bye Luci" Michael says

"Bye Mikey" Lucifer says and then they both log off and Lucifer shuts his laptop 

"I'm home!!" Sam shouts 

"Yes you are! You sexy beast you! Now come here and give me sugar!" Lucifer says and pulls Sam into an embrace 

"You taste delicious" Sam says and then they sit down on the couch 

"Thank you! I guess" Lucifer says as he curls on the couch next to Sam 

"So how was your trip to find us a new bed??" Lucifer asks 

"Good! I found the one you liked" Sam says 

"That's good!" Lucifer says 

"I still can;t believe we broke it!" Sam says 

"Well you are a beast in the bedroom" Lucifer says and runs his finger's over Sam's chest 

"Thank you" Sam says proudly 

"Your welcome" Lucifer says back 

"So what did you do while i was gone??" Sam asks 

"Skyed with Micheal" Lucifer says 

"Oh! What the two of you talk about??" Sam asks 

"I told him we were engaged" Lucifer says 

"Was he happy??" Sam asks 

"Very!" Lucifer says 

"That;s good so whats up with him??" Sam asks 

"He and Adam are engaged" Lucifer says 

"Really!" Sam says poking his head up 

"Yep for a week" Lucifer tells him 

"Wow! I gotta tell Dean!" Sam says and starts to get off the couch but Lucifer pushes him back down 

"Later! First i just wanna cuddle" He says 

"ok" Sam says and makes no further attempts to get up 

A few minutes go by before anyone speaks 

"Luce" Sam says 

"Yeah??" Lucifer responds 

"Was that Britney Spears i heard when i was opening the door??" Sam asks 

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Creep

"What ya doing??" Sam asks as he gets into bed a few nights later 

"Looking at wedding stuff" Lucifer says looking at his computer 

"Like what??" Sam asks as he lies next to Lucifer 

"Flower arrangements, place settings, invitations, places to have the wedding, venues for the reception, gifts, where to register" Lucifer says 

"Are we gonna hire a planner??" Sam asks

"No i wanna do all of this are selves" Lucifer says 

"Ok and speaking of invitations who are we gonna invite" Sam says 

"Well your family and my family are friends in L.A" Lucifer says 

"So Ruby, Bela, Gabe, Ash, Balthazar, Cas, Jo, Charlie, Dean, and Garth" Sam says counting on his fingers 

"Are friends in Kansas City. That means Meg, Victor, Kevin, Pam, Lilith, Benny, Ralph, Zach, Kali" Lucifer reads off

"Bobby and Karen and Jo and Ash's mom Ellen Oh! and Mrs. Tran Kevin's mom she's an awesome lady!" Sam says 

Mr. Crowley are favorite English teacher" Lucifer says 

"Right! Are awesome ass English teacher!" Sam says and Lucifer nods his head in agreement 

"I think that's it" Sam says as he writes the names down on a pad of paper 

:Lucifer hangs his head low 

"Luce what's the matter??" Sam asks 

"What about your family" Lucifer says 

"What about them??" Sam says 

"Who do you want to come to the wedding. Which members of you family" Lucifer says 

"Well none of the Winchesters other than Sam and Adam obviously! But of course the Campbell's! especially my grandparents Samuel and Deanna! They both were there for us after my mom died actually there were always there for us. So they can come everyone except my cousin Christian can come!" Sam says 

"Why??" Lucifer asks 

"Cause he's an asshole" Sam says 

"He's not homophobic is he??" Lucifer asks a bit concerned 

"No No!! He's as straight as a rainbow!! It's just that he rubs people the wrong way and he also has the tendency to mooch off of people and tries to turn all the attention onto him at any family event or an event as a matter of fact. He tried to make are mothers funeral all about himself until Dean punched him and threw him out. The two haven't spoken since actually most people in the family aren't speaking to him. So it think it's best not to invite him" Sam explains 

"I understand" Lucifer says 

Alright then! Now put that computer down and pay attention to your fiance" Sam says and grabs Lucifer's laptop 

"Hey!!" Lucifer says as he watches Sam throw it onto a chair 

"No arguing it's sexy time" Sam says 

"Sam i have to plan the wedding! WE! Have to plan the wedding" Lucifer says 

"Luce baby we have ALL the rest of this week to plan the wedding!" Sam says and crawls on top of Lucifer

"But!" Lucifer objects 

"No buts!" Sam says and clashes his lips against Lucifer's 

"Sammy please!" Lucifer argues and Sam presses his lips again against Lucifer's 

"I wanna...Plan the...I have so much...I gotta...Oh god!...Oh god Sammy i love you!" Lucifer says in between kisses and soon Lucifer forgets all about the wedding planning as he and Sam have other things on there mind

 

"What about these??" Sam asks holding up an arrangement of flowers in a Beverly Hills florist the next day 

"Why do you want to ruin our wedding day??" Lucifer asks 

"I'll take that as a no!" Sam says and puts the flowers back 

"I'm sorry Sammy i just want a big day to be perfect and you insist on getting that horrible arrangement!" Lucifer says 

Sam sighs and the two go back to looking at flowers 

And approximately an hour and forty five minuets they walk out of the florist shop having picked out the floral arrangements, bridesmaids flowers, and things for the groomsmen 

'Where to next??" Sam asks as they get into Sam's Benz 

"To check out stores for bridal registries and then i have a few errands i want to run and then were meeting Cas and Dean for lunch" Lucifer says 

"Alright" Sam responds and then pulls away from the sidewalk 

A few hours later they find themselves sitting with Dean and Cas lunch over and getting ready to leave. Sam physically exhausted

"So how's the wedding planning going??" Dean asks earning him a death glare from Sam 

"Its going good! Wouldn't you say so Sam??" Lucifer says 

"Yeah it's going great" Sam says and takes a sip of his vodka 

Lucifer looks at his moose of a fiance and smiles 

"I'm sorry i pushed it today didn't i?? Well i promise i'm not going make us do so much stuff like that anymore it;s gonna smooth sailing from now on alright Sammy" Lucifer says 

"Alright" Sam says and kisses Lucifer 

Cas smiles but Dean being Dean just has to say something 

"Aw!! How cute!" Dean says which earns him death glares from both Sam and Lucifer 

"Shut up jerk!" Sam snaps 

"Bitch!" Dean says back laughing 

"I think lunch went well" Lucifer says 

"Of course it did" Sam says back 

"Look Sam i really am sorry for being such a dick today i just want everything to be perfect for our special day" Lucifer says as he drives Sam's car 

"I know i know! And i'm sorry for acting like i don't care about are wedding! Just promise me we can plan this wedding together" Sam asks 

"Deal!" Lucifer says and then the two shake hands 

"Good now that's over lets turn on the radio" Sam says 

And as soon as he does Lucifer suddenly becomes very happy 

"What??" Sam asks 

"Sammy it's are song!" Lucifer says 

"Huh??" Sam says confused

"Listen" Lucifer tells him 

Yes, it's me again  
And I'm back

Creep  
Oh I, oh I, oh I, baby  
Creep  
Oh I, oh I, oh I, yeah

Creep  
Oh I, oh I, oh I, baby  
Creep  
Oh I, oh I, oh I, yeah  
Creep

Soon Sam smiles and looks at Lucifer who looks back at him smiling

"You mean??" He says 

"Yep! Creep by TLC!" Lucifer says 

The 22nd of loneliness and we've  
Been through so many thangs  
I love my man with all honesty  
But I know he's cheatin' on me

I look him in his eyes but all he  
Tells me is lies to keep me near  
I'll never leave him down though  
I might mess around it's only  
'Cause I need some affection, oh

So I creep, yeah  
Just keep it on the down low  
Said nobody is supposed to know

So I creep, yeah  
'Cause he doesn't know what I do  
And no attention goes to show  
Oh, so I creep

"It's been forever since i've heard this song!" Sam says 

"Really??" Lucifer says 

"Yep" Sam tells him 

"Alright then shut up and listen" Lucifer says 

The 23rd of loneliness  
And we don't talk like we used to do  
Now it seems pretty, strange but I'm not buggin'  
'Cause I still feel, the same yeah, yeah

I'll keep giving loving  
Till the day he pushes me away, never go astray  
If he knew the things I did he couldn't handle it  
And I choose to keep him, protected, oh

Soon Sam and Lucifer find themselves singing along to the song

So I creep, yeah  
Just keep it on the down low  
Said nobody is supposed to know

So I creep, yeah  
'Cause he doesn't know what I do  
And no attention goes to show  
Oh, so I creep

I think about us baby all the time  
But you know that I'm gonna need some attention  
Yeah, yeah can you dig it

Love you forever baby, soul and mind  
And you gotta know if  
You don't give it I'm a, get mine

So I creep  
Oh I, oh I, oh I, yeah  
So I creep  
Oh I, oh I, oh I, yeah

So I creep  
Oh I, oh I, oh I, baby  
Oh I, oh I, oh I, yeah

So I creep  
I creep around because I need attention  
Don't mess around with my affection

So I creep  
I creep around because I need some attention  
Don't mess around with my affection

So I creep, yeah  
Just keep it on the down low  
Oh I, oh I, oh I, yeah

So I creep, yeah  
'Cause he doesn't know what I do  
Oh I, oh I, oh I, yeah

So I creep, yeah  
Just keep it on the down low  
Said nobody is supposed to know

So I creep, yeah  
'Cause he doesn't know what I do  
And no attention goes to show

"Man i remember all the good times we had to that song" Sam says laughing once the songs over 

"Me to Sammich me to" Lucifer says 

Sam and Lucifer than look at each other and smile

"This song is gonna be played at our wedding" Sam says 

"Oh believe me it will be" Lucifer says 

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Video Games

THREE MONTHS LATER 

"Sam baby!!" Lucifer calls 

"Yes!!" Sam calls from the top of the stairs 

"Can you come here for a minuet" Lucifer calls again 

"Ok! I'll be down in a minuet" Sam calls back 

Lucifer waits as he hear's a pair of foot prints walk down the stairs

"What is it??" Sam asks as he walks into the living room 

"I just got of the phone with Gabe, he and Charlie will be over here in a few minuets to discuss somethings" Lucifer says as he puts down his phone down on the ottoman 

"Oh boy" Sam says 

"No! It's nothing bad they just wanna go over somethings" Lucifer says and runs his hand down his fiances back 

Sam sits on the couch and looks likes he's ready to cry 

"Sam baby what's the matter??" Lucifer asks 

"I'm just nervous that's all. I want this all to be perfect" Sam says 

"Sam baby that's not all is it" Lucifer says 

"I got a letter today from my dad. One he wrote before his death and one i guess he had orders not to be mailed out until a specific time. And is basically said how i was a failure as a son because i was a faggot and how he wishes me nothing but hate" Sam says and starts to cry 

"Where is it" Lucifer asks in a defensive manor 

"In the bedroom" Sam says through the tears 

Lucifer doesn't say anything he just storms out of the living room and then returns a minuet or two later with the letter envelope and a lighter 

"W-what are you doing??" Sam asks through the tears 

"Burning this letter" Lucifer says and light it on fire with the lighter 

"W-why??" Sam asks 

"Cause you don't need this" Lucifer says and drops the burning letter onto the floor quickly stomping the ashes with his foot 

"Don't need what" Sam asks 

"This drama!! For you dead homophobic, bigoted, asshole father!! He's dead Sam!! His opinion shouldn't matter to you nothing he has to say now should matter to you!!" Lucifer says 

"Your right!" Sam says and wipes his eyes "Your right Luce that asshole's opinion shouldn't matter to me. It's just that i went through so much with him" Sam says and starts to cry again

"Stop! Stop thinking about it! Only think about are wedding only think about happy thoughts" Lucifer says which calms Sam down 

"Your right! Your right!" Sam says and then takes several deep breaths which calms him down 

Lucifer is rubbing small circles on Sam's back when the doorbell rings 

"I'll get it" Lucifer says and walks to the door 

Opening the door he finds Gabe and Charlie on the other side 

"Hi! Can we come in??" Charlie asks 

"Please do" Lucifer says and moves out of the way allowing the two to enter the apartment

"Hey moose!" Gabe says as he enters the living room 

"Hey Gabe" Sam says 

"Hi Sam" Charlie says 

"Hey Charlie" Sam says 

"What's the matter??" Charlie asks both her and Gabe noting Sam's unusually sad behavior 

"Sam got an old letter from his dad today and it wasn't pretty" Lucifer says as he sits on the couch next to Sam

"Oh!" Charlie says 

"Where's letter" Gabe asks 

"Lucifer burned it. Cause were moving past that were focusing on only us and are wedding now" Sam says and smiles 

Lucifer smiles at Sam and then the two kiss 

"Aw!!" Charlie says 

"Yes, yes Aw!! It's cute and all but we have a wedding in a few weeks and me and Lindsay Lohan here wanna sort out a few details" Gabe says which earns him glares from Sam and Lucifer and a slap on the back of the head from Charlie 

Lucifer sighs "What do you have for us Gabe" He asks 

Gabe opens up his attache case and pulls out a file 

"The cake is this what you want, Is there anything you need changed??" Gabe asks 

"Nope" Sam says 

"It's perfect, nothing needs to be changed" Lucifer says 

"Thank god!" Gabe says and falls back into the couch in a dramatic fashion 

Sam, Lucifer, and Charlie all roll there eyes 

The next hour or two is spent going over details with Gabe and Charlie who were helping them with planning the wedding. Most of the details are small and don't need to be changed however a few of them do. However there is one thing they still haven't figured out yet there first dance song. But once there done talking about details Charlie pitches an idea 

"I think i have a song you'll like" She says as she opens her purse and takes out a CD

"What is it??" Sam and Lucifer asks at once 

"You'll see!" Charlie says as she walks to the CD player 

"Do you know what it is??" Sam asks Gabe 

"Nope" Gabe says 

The room is silent for a minuet as Charlie pops the CD in but soon that silence is broken as a song breaks the silence 

Swinging in the backyard  
Pull up in your fast car  
Whistling my name

Open up a beer  
And you say, "Get over here  
And play a video game.

I'm in his favorite sun dress  
Watching me get undressed  
Take that body downtown

I say, "You the bestest."  
Lean in for a big kiss  
Put his favorite perfume on

Go play a video game

"I know this song!!" Lucifer says excitedly 

"Video Games Lana Del Rey" Sam says 

"Yep" Lucifer says

It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you wanna do  
I heard that you like the bad girls  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew  
They say that the world was built for two  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
Baby, now you do

Singing in the old bars  
Swinging with the old stars  
Living for the fame

"It's a good song" Lucifer says 

"Its is" Sam says 

"Yep" Gabe agrees 

Kissing in the blue dark  
Playing pool and wild darts  
Video games

He holds me in his big arms  
Drunk and I am seeing stars  
This is all I think of

Watching all our friends fall  
In and out of Old Paul's  
This is my idea of fun  
Playing video games

It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you wanna do  
I heard that you like the bad girls  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew  
They say that the world was built for two  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
Baby, now you do

Now you do  
Now you do  
Now you do

Now, now you do  
Now you do  
Now you do

It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you wanna do  
I heard that you like the bad girls  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew  
They say that the world was built for two  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
Baby, now you do

Now you do  
Now you do  
Now you do  
(Now you do)  
Now you do  
Now you do  
Now you do

The song ends and Charlie takes the CD out of the CD player 

"Well?? What do you think??" Charlie asks

"It's a good song" Lucifer says 

"Catchy" Sam says 

"What do you think of it as a first dance song" Charlie 

Sam and Lucifer both look at each other 

"It's perfect" Sam says with Lucifer nodding his head in agreement 

Charlies eyes get wide with joy "Really!!" She says excitedly 

"Yep" Lucifer says 

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!!" She says excitedly and hugs them both 

"Your welcome" They both say as Charlie lets them both go 

"Well i think we've gotten everything settled out. I think we should go" Gabe says 

"Right" Charlie says and they both gather there stuff

"Buy guys see ya later" Charlie shouts 

"Buy! See ya at the wedding" Lucifer shouts 

"Wouldn't miss it for anything" Gabe shouts and then they walk out shutting the behind them 

"Those two" Sam says 

"I know" Lucifer replies 

After sitting in silence for a minuet Sam speaks up again 

"We have are first dance song which means w have everything settled" Sam says 

"Yep" Lucifer says 

"I can't believe it" Sam says 

"Believe it baby! And in a few weeks i'm going to become Mr. Lucifer Winchester and i'm looking so forward to it" Lucifer says 

"Me to, Me to" Sam says 

And then they kiss 

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. One In A Million

"Dude! This one awesome party!!" A very drunk Ash says as Jo and Garth hand onto him

"It's a rehearsal dinner" Sam says

"Right!! All the better!!" Ash says as he downs another beer

"Ash baby i think that's enough" Garth says 

"No!! There's no such thing as enough! BARKEEP!! MORE BEER!!" Ash shouts and is about to get his beer until his mother interrupts

"ASHER WILLIAM HARVELLE!!" Ellen shouts as she storms full force at her son 

"Shit!" A drunken Ash says as he try's to escape his mother. But he's to slow and she grabs onto him and starts to drag him to the exit

"YOU ARE DRUNK OUT OF YOUR MIND AND YOU HAVE A WEDDING TO ATTEND TOMORROW!! YOU ARE GONNA TAKE A SHOWER AND THEN GO TO BED!! YOU HEAR ME??" Ellen asking yelling 

"Yes mom" Ash says quietly and then heads out of the room 

"Well i'll see you to tomorrow" Jo says as she and Garth head out of the room to find Ash 

"It's good to see you two again! And i'll see you both tomorrow and now i have to find my son before he does something stupid" Ellen says and walks out to find Ash and the other two 

"I've missed Ellen" Lucifer says 

"Me to!" Sam says 

THE NEXT DAY 

"SAMMY COME ON WERE GONNA BE LATE!!" Dean shouts 

"I'M COMING!!" Sam shouts back and then walks into the living area of the hotel room

Sam soon appears dressed in a tuxedo 

"Damn Sam looking good!" Dean says 

"I am a sexy beast aren't i" Sam says as he checks himself out in the mirror 

Dean laughs

"Come on! You getting married!" Dean says 

"Yes i am!" Sam says 

"Ya ready??" Dean asks 

"Yep" Sam says

"Lets go then" Dean says and the two head out to the wedding venue 

"Lucifer you come out here right now!!" Jo yells as she and Anna pound on his bedroom door 

"No!!" Lucifer shouts back

"Lucifer come out now!!" Both Jo and Anna shout 

"No!! I can't do this!! I can't marry him!!" Lucifer shouts back again 

"LUCIFER JAMES PELLEGRINO YOU COME OUT HERE NOW!!" Anna shouts at the top oh here lungs 

Lucifer sighs from behind the door and then opens it. Jo and Anna step back as the door opens and Lucifer steps out dressed in his tuxedo 

"I can't!" Lucifer says as he steps out into the living space 

"Lucifer!" Anna objects 

"But!" Lucifer says again 

"No! Your gonna go down there and marry the man you love!" Anna says 

Lucifer takes a deep breath "I am i'm sorry i'm just nervous" He says 

Jo and Anna both smile "

it's alright" Jo says 

"Yeah! Now lets go!" Anna says and the three head out and to the wedding venue 

Sam is waiting at the alter as Chuck walks Lucifer down the aisle 

"He's all yours" Chuck says and shakes Sam's hand and hugs Lucifer before going to sit down 

"You look handsome" Sam says looking at Lucifer 

"So do you" Lucifer says looking at Sam 

"Dearly beloved" The minister starts 

The ceremony flies by quick and soon there exchanging vows and then rings. They kiss and then are announced as husband and husband 

"Ladies and gentlemen i present to you Mr and Mr Sam Winchester!!" Gabe says and Sam and Lucifer enter the reception to a thunderous round of applause 

The dinner is a buffet styled dinner so guest can go up and get food when they want and take as much as they want 

Once the guests get there first round of food the toasts and stories begin. Just a bunch of embarrassing and romantic stories from there friends and family (Especially from Dean, Chuck , and Michael) After those are done all the first dances start 

Sam and Lucifer dance to Video Games and At Last and Lucifer and Becky to I Will Always Love You and Sam and Deana (want can't it be a Grandma Grandson dance??) to Donke Schoen. Once those are done the other guest file out onto the dance floor and Sam and Lucifer go back to dancing with each other as Aaliyah's One In A Million plays 

Love it babe, love it babe, love it babe  
Love it babe, love it babe, love it babe  
Love it babe, love it babe, love it babe  
Love it babe, love it babe, love it babe

"I love this song" Lucifer says presses against Sam's chest 

"I love this song to" Sam replies 

"And i love you" Lucifer says 

"And I love you to" Sam says 

Baby you don't know what you do to me  
Between me and you I feel a chemistry  
I won't let no one come and take your place  
'Cause the love you give it can't be replaced

See no one else can love me like you do  
That's why I want to spend my life with you  
Wanna please you in anyway I can  
Wanna share my world don't you understand

Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin', all day long  
Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin', all day long

Turn me inside out you make my heart speak  
I don't need no one else you are all I need  
Personality and everything you do  
Makes me to love everything 'bout you

"I could stay like this all night" Lucifer says 

"So could, so could i" Sam says back 

Your smile, your style is so fly, I can't deny  
I got a crush on you and that is true indeed  
And I'm diggin' you, you're makin' me believe

That your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin', all day long  
Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin', all day long

Sam and Lucifer kiss there first real kiss as a married couple 

I'll give you anything you want from me  
Anything you want, anything you need, anything your soul desires  
I'll give you anything you want from me  
Anything you want, anything you need, anything your soul desires  
Anything 'cause

Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin', all day long  
Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin', all day long

Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin', all day long  
Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on  
You give me a really good feelin', all day long

 

Love it babe, love it babe, love it babe  
Love it babe, love it babe, love it babe  
Love it babe, love it babe, love it babe

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Anaconda

"I think the honeymoon went well!" Sam says as they ride the elevator back up to there apartment 

"Yeah it did but i expected to go somewhere" Lucifer says as they get out of the elevator

"We did go somewhere!" Sam objects 

"Yeah! To the Malibu beach house you never told me you owned!" Lucifer says 

"I didn't think it was important" Sam said as he unlocked and opened there apartment door

"didn't think it was important! Sam i'm gonna kill you!!" Lucifer says as they enter the apartment

"Why?? Cause i didn't tell you i owned a beach house?? Lucifer your insane" Sam says 

"I am not! But it would have been nice to know when we first got back together not the day we arrived there for are honeymoon! And i thought we were going to Miami anyways" Lucifer half rages 

"Luce baby i said we were going to Malibu and yes i should have told you about the beach house" Sam says 

"Yes you should have!" Lucifer says as they walk into the living room and drop there bags on the couch 

"Oh baby i'm sorry" Sam says as he pulls Lucifer into an embrace 

"Yes you should have! But how can i stay mad at you and that handsome face of yours" Lucifer says 

"I love you" Sam tells him 

"I love you too" Lucifer says back and then thy kiss 

The two are in a keep romantic kiss when all the sudden

"SURPRISE!! WELCOME!!" There friends shout as they pop out from hiding spaces 

"Get a room you guys!" Dean says and then pull one of those confetti things 

"Shut up Dean" Sam says as he and Lucifer pull apart 

"Bitch" Dean says 

"Jerk" Sam replies 

"So how'd the honeymoon go??" Balthazar asks as he hands the two glasses of champagne

Sam and Lucifer look at each other and smile 

:Oh god!" Jo says and makes a fake vomit motion 

"Good for you Cassy!" Gabe says 

"Score!" Balthazar says and downs some champagne

"Figures" Bela and Ruby say then wrap there arms around each other 

"What ya do??" Ash asks earning him a slap from Garth 

Charlie doesn't say anything she just bites into some food 

Dean however walks up to Lucifer and wraps his arm around him "I'm glad you and my little brother are in love and that your married an that your having such a great sex life. But if you do anything to hurt him i will cut off your balls and put them in a bender and boil you in boiling oil. You got me??" Dean asks 

"Yes" Lucifer says and nods his head 

"Good! Now lets party!" Dean says 

"I don't understand are friends" Lucifer says as he climbs into bed that night 

"They new well Luce" Sam says 

"I they do, Now come to bed" Lucifer says and pats Sam's side of the bed 

"I will but first!" Sam says as he turns on the radio

"What are you doing??" Lucifer asks 

"You'll see" Sam says and removes everything but his underwear 

My Anaconda don't...  
My Anaconda don't...  
My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun

"Oh my god!" Lucifer says as Sam starts to dance sexy towards the bed

Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit  
Big dope dealer money, he was getting some coins  
Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace  
Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish  
Now that's real, real, real,  
Gun in my purse, bitch I came dressed to kill  
Who wanna go first? I had them pushing daffodils  
I'm high as hell, I only took a half of pill  
I'm on some dumb shit

Sam crawls up the bed towards Lucifer 

By the way, what he say?  
He can tell I ain't missing no meals  
Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile  
Let him eat it with his grills,  
He keep telling me to chill  
He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal  
Because he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab  
So I pulled up in the Jag, and i hit 'em with the jab like...  
Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun

Sam grabs onto Lucifer and strips him of his clothes 

My Anaconda don't...  
My Anaconda don't...  
My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun

Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Look at her butt (look at her butt)

That's the last of the song both Sam and Lucifer remember as they have other things on there mind 

THE END


End file.
